


Unfinished WIP 3 (Untitled)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sauli looks up briefly as Adam comes closer to him. Adam notices that he is wearing one of Adam’s oversized t-shirts, it’s large enough for him to have drawn his knees up under the front of it. It makes him look so young, so vulnerable, and it makes Adam </i>hurt<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 3 (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

Adam wakes with a start. It takes him a few moments –blinking against the pitch black of the room – to realize that he should not be alone in bed. But he is. 

He sits up and turns on the bedside light, convinces himself not to panic because, seriously, where would Sauli go if he ran away? And it’s even more unlikely that someone would have come and kidnapped his boyfriend right out of his arms. 

He listens to the sounds of the house as he picks his sweatpants off the floor and pulls them on. It’s quiet, almost eerily so, and for a moment he almost doubts his own reassurance that Sauli hasn’t run away. 

Adam pads through the house, he expected to find a light on somewhere but all the rooms are dark, the furniture casting looming shadows across walls and floors. 

He’s sure it’s pure luck when he finally spots Sauli, sitting on the floor in the lounge, his back against the side of the sofa as he stares out the window at the dark garden. 

Adam’s chest tightens as he pauses, staring at the dark shape of Sauli. For a brief moment he considers going back to bed, afraid of the truths that might come out during a midnight conversation on the floor of a dark room. But he knows he won’t be able to sleep and he’d prefer knowing over lying awake wondering.

Sauli looks up briefly as Adam comes closer to him. Adam notices that he is wearing one of Adam’s oversized t-shirts, it’s large enough for him to have drawn his knees up under the front of it. It makes him look so young, so vulnerable, and it makes Adam _hurt_.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Adam asks softly as he sits down, close enough that his shoulder brushes against Sauli’s. 

Sauli shrugs, turning his head to look at Adam. He doesn’t say anything in response, and for a moment they just sit there, eyes locked on each other. 

“You should have woken me up,” Adam says finally, reaching out to rest his hand on Sauli’s arm, the need to touch suddenly overwhelming. 

“You looked peaceful,” Sauli replies, smiling slightly, putting his hand on top of Adam’s. 

“You scared me though.” Adam nudges Sauli’s side, tries to make it playful, to hide his own vulnerability. There is a slightly panicked edge to his voice that Adam’s sure Sauli notices. 

Sauli squeezes Adam’s hand, shifts a little closer so their bodies touch properly. 

“You really thought I would run away without saying goodbye?” Sauli’s tone isn’t accusing, but Adam still feels guilty as the weight of the question hits him. 

Did he? He wants to say no, wants to be able to believe it. But he isn’t sure. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sauli, that he doesn’t believe that Sauli really wants to be with him. It’s just that he isn’t sure that it’s enough. 

“Are you worried about the move? If it’s too fast- I mean, I understand if it’s too soon, you know?” Adam waves his hand in the air and takes a stuttering breath, turns to stare out the window. That was clumsy, not at all the way he wanted to broach the subject, but he is suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and worry. 

Sauli lets out a soft “huh?”, barely more than a forceful breath. Seconds tick by, the silence stretching around them. 

Adam feels like the silence is swallowing him up. This is it, he thinks, this is the moment when it all comes crashing down. It really isn’t enough. He had thought it would be enough for at least a while longer. 

“Adam…” Sauli whispers, his voice pleading as he reaches out to touch Adam’s arm. 

Adam flinches away from his touch, he doesn’t mean to be harsh, he just feels like he can’t keep himself together anymore, as if the slightest touch will make him shatter. 

“Adam, look at me.”


End file.
